1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and model for incorporating uncertainty information when modeling a characteristic of a design.
2. Related Art
An integrated circuit is subject to process variations that occur during manufacture of integrated circuits. Circuit designers currently assess the effect these process variations on performance characteristics of integrated circuits by methods which do not yield sufficiently accurate assessments. Thus, there is a need for a method that assesses the effect of process variations on performance characteristics of integrated circuits more accurately than is accomplished in the related art.